Fuyuhana
by Kuroka
Summary: (Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, adalah saat usiaku masih tujuh tahun.) "Yubi kiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu," #No Romance, No Pairing


**Disclaimer:**

Danball Senki W © Level-5

**Warning:**

AU/semi-AU, OOC, typo... kebanyakan pake imbuhan "pun" dan kawan-kawan.

**Important Note:**

Oh ya, cerita ini bener-bener pure no romance no pairing, jadi, silahkan kalian bernapas lega. #senyum

* * *

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, adalah saat usiaku masih tujuh tahun.

Ketika itu, aku dan kakekku sedang berkunjung ke Omega Dain. Sebuah perusahaan di L-City yang berkembang di bidang teknologi. Salah satu _project _yang sedang mereka kembangkan saat itu adalah M-Chips, sebuah _part_ untuk LBX yang berfungsi untuk menjamin keselamatan para pemainnya. Cara kerja M-Chips sendiri yaitu dengan menerima sinyal terputus dari _master computer _terdekat, kemudian mematikan LBX yang bersangkutan apabila terjadi sesuatu yang dirasa dapat mengancam keamanan di sekelilingnya. Dengan begitu, jatuhnya korban akibat kecelakaan yang tak diinginkan pun dapat dihindari semaksimal mungkin.

Kakekku sendiri, Kaidou Yoshimitsu, adalah seorang menteri kabinet di parlemen, sehingga kedatangannya ke perusahaan tersebut memang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya di parlemen. Sementara itu, aku sendiri turut serta bersama kakekku ke tempat tersebut karena pada waktu itu di Jepang sedang libur panjang musim panas. Atas dasar hal tersebut, akhirnya kakek mengajakku ke Negara A karena tak mau membiarkanku menghabiskan waktu libur musim panasku seorang diri saja di sana. Aku sendiri merasa sangat senang ketika kakek mengajakku, sebab dengan begitu, aku bisa terus bersama dengan kakek dan bisa melihat-lihat kurang lebih seperti apa pekerjaan yang selama ini kakekku lakukan. Aku sangat menyayangi dan menghormati kakekku, meski sebetulnya kami berdua sama sekali tak terikat dengan hubungan darah.

Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas pengalaman yang kurasakan 11 tahun yang lalu, ketika pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di L-City. Berbeda dengan di Jepang, saat itu di sana sedang memasuki musim dingin. Hamparan salju yang putih dan bersih menyambut kedatangan rombongan kami di Omega-Dain. Salju yang tebal menenggelamkan sepatu _boots _merah yang kukenakan, sehingga kakek pun akhirnya menggendongku dan membawanya bersamanya.

.

.

.

"Wah, wah… lihat. Saljunya tebal sekali, ya. Kalau begini, bisa-bisa cucu kakek jadi boneka salju, hahaha…" celotehnya ringan dan mengundang tawa dari orang-orang di sekeliling kami. Sebetulnya, aku sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti dengan maksud ucapan kakek. Akan tetapi karena yang lainnya tertawa, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk ikut tersenyum bersama dengan mereka.

* * *

**Fuyuhana**

—bunga di musim dingin—

* * *

Sebetulnya ruangan di dalam Omega Dain tergolong sangat luas jika dibandingkan dengan ukuran tubuhku yang tampak hanya sebesar biji jagung. Namun jika Omega Dain dibandingkan dengan rumah kakek, mungkin selisihnya tak terlalu banyak. Didominasi dengan bahan-bahan metal berwarna kelabu dan perak, tampak sangat kuat sekali kesan modern dan futuristik yang ditimbulkan olehnya. Sangat berbeda dengan rumah kakek yang mengaplikasikan beberapa desain bergaya khas barat, china, dan juga jepang.

Kedatangan kami disambut dengan hangat oleh segenap staff yang bekerja di sana. Jadwal kunjungan pun dimulai dengan sebuah tur singkat, sebelum akhirnya kakek dan rombongannya melanjutkan kembali pekerjaan mereka, yakni membahas mengenai _project_ M-Chips yang sedang Omega Dain kembangkan.

Karena aku hanya anak kecil, tentu saja aku tidak bisa ikut bersama dengan kakek ke ruang rapat. Akhirnya seorang karyawati pun ditugaskan untuk menemaniku dan Shitsuji-_san_,_ butler_ pribadi keluarga Kaidou hingga rapat kakek dan orang-orangnya selesai.

"_Dik, kau mau minum cokelat panas?" _ujar sang karyawati dengan bahasa yang sama sekali tak kumengerti. Karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, akhirnya aku hanya bisa diam saja. Karyawati tersebut tampak menyadari hal ini. Ia pun hanya tersenyum, kemudian, _"Ini." _menyodorkan secangkir cokelat panas yang manis dan lezat padaku. Aku menerima cangkir tersebut dan mengucapkan "Terima kasih," padanya.

"_Terima kasih banyak, maaf sudah merepotkan anda.." _ucap Shitsuji_-san_ seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dengan hormat pada sang karyawati.

"_Tidak perlu dipikirkan, ini sudah menjadi pekerjaanku, kok," _balas karyawati tersebut kemudian.

Aku hanya mengamati keduanya diam-diam sambil menyeruput cokelat panas ke dalam mulutku. "…Enak..!" gumamku kemudian saat pertama kali lidahku mencicipi rasanya. Aku bisa merasakan rasa manis dan hangat menyeruak di dalam rongga mulutku. Tanpa sadar, aku menghabiskan secangkir cokelat panas tersebut dengan singkat tanpa sisa.

"_Oh, apa kau mau secangkir lagi, anak manis?" _karyawati itu lagi-lagi berbicara padaku.

"_Obocchama, _apa anda ingin menambah satu cangkir lagi…?" Shitsuji_-san_ membantuku berkomunikasi dengan karyawati tersebut.

Aku pun mengangguk kecil. "Ung!"

Kemudian, aku menerima secangkir ckelat panas kedua dan kembali menenggaknya tanpa sisa, hingga akhirnya aku pun jatuh tertidur karena merasa terlalu kenyang.

Tanpa kuketahui, sang karyawati memandang wajah tidurku sambil tersenyum. _"Dia tertidur lelap sekali. Lihatlah wajah damainya itu, terlihat seperti seekor malaikat kecil bagiku." _Komentarnya.

Shitsuji-_san _balas tersenyum sambil meletakkan selembar selimut di atas tubuhku. _"Ya, ia memang seekor malaikat kecil."_

* * *

Dorongan ingin pergi ke toilet memaksaku untuk terjaga dari tidur lelapku. Tadinya aku ingin minta tolong Shitsuji-_san _untuk menemaniku, namun sejak saat aku membuka kedua mataku dan memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingku, aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukannya di mana pun.

Karena kondisinya sudah sangat mendesak, akhirnya aku terpaksa untuk pergi mencari toilet sendirian. Aku pun keluar dari kamar tunggu dan menolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"_Ada yang bisa kubantu, dik?" _tiba-tiba saja seseorang berbicara kepadaku.

"Uhh, t-toilet…"

"_Oh, toilet? Letaknya ada di ujung sana, di sebelah kiri." _Tuturnya seraya menunjukkan arah yang ia maksud dengan telunjuknya.

"…Terima kasih!" jawabku terburu-buru lalu segera bergegas menuju ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh orang tersebut. Aku terus berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa, hingga akhirnya langkahku pun terhenti ketika aku melihat gambar laki-laki berwarna biru dan perempuan berwarna merah di pintu.

'Ini pasti toiletnya,' gumamku kemudian, lalu memasuki ruangan dengan ikon laki-laki berwarna biru. Rupanya benar, ruangan itu adalah toilet pria. Aku pun tersenyum lega, kemudian kembali bergegas menuntaskan masalahku di sana.

Seusai mencuci kedua tanganku dan mengeringkannya dengan sapu tangan yang biasa kubawa ke mana-mana, aku pun berjalan kembali menuju ke ruang tunggu.

…Namun, seperti yang mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah duga; sehabis pergi ke toilet, aku pun tersesat dan tak tahu harus berjalan ke arah mana.

Aku memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan di sekelilingku. Mungkin saja, ada beberapa petunjuk yang dapat membantuku untuk kembali ke ruangan yang tadi kutinggalkan. Aku pun berjalan menelusuri lorong yang (kurasa) barusan kulewati. Akan tetapi, bukannya mendapat petunjuk, yang ada aku malah tambah tersesat. Semua ini akibat bentuk dan interior ruangan yang terlihat sama dan monoton. Disamping hal itu, jika sebelumnya aku masih sempat bisa melihat beberapa staff yang berlalu-lalang di jalan; maka saat ini aku sudah tidak melihat siapa pun lagi. Bisa kutebak, pasti saat ini aku sedang berada di tempat yang berbeda dengan tadi—meskipun jika dilihat dari segi interior kelihatannya sama saja, tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa saat ini aku sedang berada di tempat yang benar-benar berbeda.

Ini benar-benar buruk.

Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk berbalik arah dan kembali mengambil jalan yang sebelumnya kulalui. Mungkin saja, aku bisa kembali ke ruangan dengan beberapa staff yang ta... _di…_

Kedua kakiku otomatis berhenti melangkah saat berpapasan dengan sebuah lorong yang terlihat panjang dan gelap. Ah, jangan-jangan barusan aku salah mengambil jalan. Seharusnya aku berbelok ke kanan, bukannya ke kiri…

Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Tidak, tidak apa-apa, batinku pada diriku sendiri. Rumah kakek juga luas, kok. Tapi aku jarang tersesat di sana…

Tiba-tiba saja, aku jadi teringat pada kakek. Kira-kira…pekerjaan kakek sudah selesai apa belum, ya…? Ah, yang jelas, aku harus bisa segera kembali ke ruangan yang tadi; supaya jika nanti kakek sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, kakek bisa segera datang menjemputku. Jika ia tidak menemukanku sedang berada di sana, ia pasti akan merasa cemas. Dan aku tidak mau sampai hal itu terjadi.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali berbalik arah, sambil berharap bahwa kali ini aku tidak sampai salah mengambil jalan lagi—

—namun kenyataannya, aku malah kembali berpapasan dengan lorong panjang yang gelap tadi. Ini sangat aneh. Benar-benar sangat aneh. Padahal, aku sudah merasa sangat yakin jika barusan aku sudah mengambil jalan yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Jadi, logikanya, seharusnya aku tidak kembali lagi ke tempat ini.

Lambat laun, aku bisa merasakan bahwa kedua lututku mulai terasa lemas. Ah, ini mungkin karena sejak tadi aku sudah berjalan terlalu jauh dan lama. Beristirahat sebentar kedengarannya sama sekali tidak buruk. Akhirnya, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku sambil bersandar pada dinding ruangan yang terbuat dari bahan metal yang terasa keras dan dingin di kulitku.

Sambil beristirahat, aku terus berusaha mengingat-ngingat rute jalan yang kulalui. Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus bisa kembali ke ruang tunggu sesegera mungkin.

Ah, benar juga. Saat ini Shitsuji- _san_ juga pasti sedang kebingungan mencariku. Begitu juga dengan karyawati yang tadi. Aduh, bagaimana ini. Seandainya saja kakek sampai tahu kalau aku hilang, bisa-bisa kakek akan memarahi mereka berdua. Aku tidak mau kalau mereka berdua dimarahi oleh kakek karena kesalahanku…

"..Hiks, kakek…" tanpa sadar, aku mencicit memanggil-manggil kakek.

Aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan kakek. Aku tidak mau tersesat selama-lamanya di ruangan yang sepi dan dingin ini sendirian—

(Tap. Tap.)

—Samar-samar, aku seperti mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Kuseka air mata yang hampir lolos dari kelopak mataku, kemudian aku mendongak ke arah sumber suara langkah kaki tersebut berasal.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat seorang remaja yang mengenakan kaos lengan panjang berwarna _broken white_ dengan celana panjang abu-abu. Ia memandangku sebentar dengan ekspresi hampa, kemudian berjalan menghampiriku dan menjongkokkan tubuhnya di hadapanku.

"…_Apa kau tersesat?" _ujarnya padaku, yang hanya bisa kubalas dengan sebuah tatapan kebingungan. Tentu saja begitu, sebab aku sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataannya, dan aku pun bingung bagaimana cara memberi tahu padanya bahwa aku sedang tersesat dan ingin kembali ke ruang tunggu Omega Dain.

Karena aku tak merespon perkataannya, kakak ini pun terdiam. Setelah itu, ia memeriksaku secara seksama mulai dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. Saat melakukannya, bisa kulihat warna mata kakak ini menyala seperti lampu berwarna merah. Jelas saja hal ini membuatku merasa terkejut bukan kepalang.

"…!" Aku menutup mulutku dengan rapat menggunakan kedua tanganku, sehingga suara jeritanku pun tertahan di rongga mulutku.

"…Maaf jika aku membuatmu terkejut," tiba-tiba saja kakak ini berbicara dengan menggunakan Bahasa Jepang, "seperti yang barusan kau lihat… aku ini bukan manusia."

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku.

"Eh…?!" gumamku merasa terkejut dan bingung. "Lalu… kau ini… apa…?" lanjutku kemudian, berharap jika ia bukan hantu atau sejenisnya.

"…Aku ini android," ungkap kakak itu akhirnya.

"…An..dro..id?" tuturku perlahan-lahan. Apa itu…? Itu bukan nama hantu lokal di sini, kan…?

Kakak itu terdiam sejenak. "…Kau tahu robot?"

Aku mengagguk kecil. "Ung. Tentu saja aku tahu,"

"Nah, android itu sebutan untuk robot berbentuk manusia…" jelas kakak-kakak yang ternyata adalah sebuah robot ini.

Aku pun ber-ooh panjang seraya merasa terpukau padanya. "Ooh… jadi, kakak ini robot, ya…? Wah, sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti robot, lho…!" komentarku padanya sejujur-jujurnya.

Kali ini, ia yang balik bertanya padaku. "…'Kakak' itu… apa?"

Aku sempat terkejut saat ditanyai seperti itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian, aku bisa paham jika ia menanyakannya karena ia adalah sebuah robot. Jadi, wajar saja jika ada beberapa hal umum yang belum ia ketahui.

Aku pun berusaha menjelaskan apa itu definisi 'kakak' menurut sepengetahuanku sebagai seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun. "Eng… 'kakak' itu… panggilan kepada seseorang yang lebih tua kita…"

Kakak robot ini tampak sedang mencerna penjelasan yang kuberikan padanya. "Hm, jadi begitu…" kemudian jeda sebentar, "…Kalau…panggilan kepada seseorang yang lebih muda dari kita…?" ia kembali bertanya dengan sedikit pengutip dari kalimat yang kulontarkan sebelumnya.

Aku pun tertawa kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya, "'Adik', panggilan untuk seseorang yang lebih muda dari kita adalah 'adik'."

"Begitu, ya…" gumamnya sambil menutup kedua matanya, membuat rasa penasaranku menjadi terketuk.

"Kakak…sedang apa?" tanyaku padanya kemudian.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, ia kembali membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan. "…Kakak habis menyimpan informasi baru yang barusan adik berikan…"

….A..dik?

Barusan, ia memanggilku 'adik'?

Entah kenapa, rasanya ada sensasi menggelitik dalam dadaku saat pertama kali aku mendengarnya memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.

"…Panggil saja aku Jin," ujarku kemudian, menyebutkan namaku padanya.

"Jin…?"

"Ya, Jin. Itu namaku," bisa kudengar ia mebisikkan kata "Hm," dari mulutnya. "Kalau… kakak?"

"Ng…?"

"Kakak punya nama…?"

"Oh, tentu saja…" jawabnya singkat. "_Codename_-ku _7321W._"

Aku mencelos.

"..Se..seben.. su..ri…?"

"_7321W."_

Oh, aku benar-benar menyerah. "Uhm… ba-bagaimana cara menulisnya…?" ujarku kemudian.

Ia terdiam sebentar. "Jin punya alat tulis…?"

Aku menggeleng singkat.

"Hmm…"

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar di luar dugaanku.

Ia merobek sebagian bajunya, dan menyusun sobekan-sobekan tersebut di lantai. Merangkai beberapa buah angka yaitu angka 7, 3, 2, 1 dan satu buah huruf W_._

"Tujuh.. tiga.. dua…" gumamku perlahan, membaca satu per satu angka yang disusun olehnya. Kalau seperti ini… sih… sama sekali tidak bisa dipakai untuk nama panggilan. Rasa-rasanya, panggilan _"seben-suri-suu-waan-daburu"_ itu sangat jomplang sekali jika dibandingkan dengan nama panggilanku yang sangat singkat, padat, jelas dan lugas; _"Jin"_.

Hmm, kira-kira… apa tidak ada nama panggilan yang lebih pas untuk kakak ini…?

Sambil berpikir, aku pun berputar-putar mengelili rangkaian angka dan huruf tersebut untuk mendapatkan inspirasi. Sementara itu, kakak robot ini sejak tadi hanya memerhatikanku dengan ekspresi yang datar.

"Hmm.. na..na.. san.. ni.. i..chi… da..bu..ru.. Ngg… Nana-_san_…?"

Ah, tidak-tidak… masa panggilannya tidak karuan seperti ini…sih? Ah, atau coba dibuat secara anagram saja..?

"Da..i…chi..ni..san…"

…Daichi? Tapi, kenapa rasanya masih kurang pas, ya…? Humm, lagi pula… rasanya panggilan itu terdengar seperti nama orang Jepang sekali. _Haah…_ ternyata mencarikan nama itu memang tidak mudah, ya…

"…Apa yang sedang Jin lakukan…?" kakak robot yang sejak tadi diam dan memperhatikan gerak-gerikku akhirnya membuka mulutnya (secara tiba-tiba).

"Ng… aku sedang berpikir keras untuk mencarikan Kakak nama panggilan…."

"Nama…panggilan..?" kakak itu berkedip sebanyak satu kali.

"Iya… soalnya nama robot Kakak terlalu sulit kuucapkan, jadi… sekarang aku sedang berusaha mencari nama pang.._gi…"_ Kalimatku terputus begitu saja saat aku menyadari suatu hal setelah berputar mengelilingi susunan angka dan huruf tersebut sebanyak seratus delapan puluh derajat. _"..I..ini…!"_ gumamku menggebu-gebu saat mataku menangkap sesuatu yang unik dari deretan angka dan huruf yang tersusun dari potongan kain tersebut.

Sementara itu, kakak robot ini masih melihatku dengan tatapan datar, seraya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "…Hm?"

"Nama robot Kakak… nama robot Kakak, kalau dibaca secara terbalik…" aku pun menunjuk potongan-potongan kain tersebut dengan jari telunjukku, "…akan terlihat seperti susunan huruf alfabet…!"

Karena terlalu bersemangat, aku malah menarik lengan baju kakak robot dan menyeretnya untuk ikut mengeja bersama-sama susunan huruf yang terbaca jika potongan-potongan kain tersebut dibaca secara terbalik dari tulisannya semula.

"…Ini huruf M," ujarku seraya menunjuk huruf yang saat ini terletak di bagian paling sebelah kiri, yang semula merupakan huruf W dan terletak di bagian paling kanan. Kemudian, aku mengeja huruf yang terletak tepat di sebelahnya, "Dan yang ini huruf I."

Setelah itu, kakak robot tampak mulai mengerti dengan apa yang aku maksud. Kemudian, ia pun turut mengeja huruf yang terbaca setelah huruf I tadi. "Ini… Z…" Kemudian, kami pun kembali melanjutkan mengeja dua buah huruf yang terbaca secara bersama-sama. **"E… L."**

Aku tersenyum puas. "…Kalau dibaca secara terbalik, nama robot Kakak jadi terbaca—

"—**Mizel,"** ucap kami berdua secara bersamaan.

"…Mizel…ya…?" gumam kakak robot itu kemudian, "Hmm… nama yang bagus…"

Aku hanya tertawa kecil sebagai responnya.

"…Oh iya," tiba-tiba saja kakak robo—Kak Mizel berujar, "Jin.. kau di sini karena tersesat, kan…?"

…Ah.

Aku benar-benar lupa kalau saat ini aku sedang tersesat dan sedang jadi anak yang hilang.

Aku pun merespon pertanyaan dari Kak Mizel dengan sebuah anggukan pasti. "Iya, Kak. Aku sedang tersesat… Dan aku harus segera kembali ke ruang tunggu Omega Dain…secepatnya,"

"…Ruang tunggu…? Hmm.. tunggu sebentar," setelah itu, aku bisa melihat kembali mata Kak Mizel yang menyala seperti pada saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya tadi. "Hmm.. jadi di situ rupanya… Nah, Jin. Ayo ikut dengaku," ujarnya seraya menjulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku pun tersenyum lebar sambil menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Ung! Terima kasih, Kak Mizel…!"

"..Sama-sama," jawab Kak Mizel dengan intonasi suara yang datar.

Saat aku meraih dan menyentuh tangannya, barulah kusadari bahwa Kak Mizel adalah benar-benar seorang robot. Telapak tangannya terasa dingin dan keras, benar-benar sangat berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan telapak tangan milik kakek yang lembut dan hangat.

"Oh iya…" di tengah perjalanan menuju ruang tunggu, aku membuka sebuah percakapan baru. "Apa Kakak… akan selalu berada di sini…?"

"Di sini… maksudnya… Omega Dain?"

"Iya…"

"Sebetulnya…" jeda sejenak. "…Aku memang tinggal di sini…"

"Tinggal…maksudnya…seperti tinggal di rumah… begitu..?"

"Ya," jawab Kak Mizel singkat.

"Jadi… kalau seandainya aku berkunjung ke mari lagi… aku bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kakak?"

Kak Mizel tak langsung menjawab. "…Seharusnya… ya."

"Sungguh…?"

"Hm," gumam Kak Mizel. "…Memangnya kenapa…?"

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa," jawabku setelahnya. Tapi, "Hanya saja…"

"…Hmm?"

"..Kalau nanti aku ke sini lagi..apa aku boleh…mengunjungi Kakak…?"

Kembali ada jeda sebelum terdengar sebuah jawaban, "…Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak..?"

Aku tertawa senang. "Eng.. lalu… kalau Kakak tidak keberatan… apa… Kakak mau bermain denganku…lagi…?"

"…Ber..main?"

"Umm, maksudku… ya.. semacam…mengobrol seperti ini…"

"…Ooh, hmm.. tentu saja, jika tidak ada yang keberatan,"

Kedua mataku berbinar gembira. "…Benarkah?"

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu… ayo kita berjanji,"

"..Janji… apa…?"

"…Janji kalau aku akan kembali mengunjungi Kakak, dan Kakak akan menemaniku bermain kembali…!"

"Hmm," Kak Mizel kembali bergumam untuk kesekian kalinya. "Ng… lalu…apa yang harus kulakukan…?" tanya Kak Mizel saat melihatku menjulurkan jari kelingkingku ke arahnya.

"..Yang harus Kak Mizel lakukan adalah menautkan jari kelingking kakak pada jari kelingking milikku,"

"Umm…seperti…ini..?" Kak Mizel melakukan apa yang aku instruksikan kepadanya.

"Yap! Seperti ini…! Kemudian…"

"..Kemudian…?"

Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, _"Yubi kiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu,"_

"…Kenapa harus memakan seribu jarum? Bukankah itu mustahil…?" tanya Kak Mizel dengan polosnya. Aku hanya bisa tertawa geli sedikit mendengar opininya tersebut. "Oleh karena itu, jangan sampai janji ini terlanggar, ya…"

"Hmm…baiklah…" tutur Kak Mizel seraya menutup kedua matanya, "…Aku akan mengigat hal ini dengan baik…"

* * *

Setelah itu, aku pun berhasil kembali ke ruang tunggu dengan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apa pun. Aku merasa sangat bersyukur, karena tak lama setelah aku tiba di sana, kakek pun muncul dari balik daun pintu dan menjemputku untuk pulang. Untung saja aku sampai di sana tepat pada waktunya. Sebab jika tidak, mungkin akan jadi lain cerita lagi.

Saat berjalan keluar dari Omega Dain, aku menengokkan kepalaku ke sana ke mari untuk mencari sosok Kak Mizel. Barusan, aku belum sempat berpamitan dengannya, jadi…

"…Ada apa, Jin?" Tanya kakek saat melihatku tampak seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Uhm…aku… sedang mencari… ng… kenalanku…"

"..Kenalanmu?" ujar kakek yang terdengar tampak cukup terkejut, "Apa kau barusan berteman dengan seseorang…?"

"…Hah? Berte…man?"

Kakek pun mengentikan langkahnya, kemudian bertumpu di atas kedua tempurung lututnya sambil memandang wajahku dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundakku. "…Apa kau berteman dengan kenalanmu itu..?"

…Berteman?

Ng.. sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tak yakin jika Kak Mizel sudah menganggapku sebagai temannya, akan tetapi… "Uhm, kurang lebih… begitu…lah…?" jawabku sebisanya.

Setelah itu, kakek pun mengelus lembut pucuk kepalaku sambil berujar, "Baguslah kalau kau bisa mempunyai seorang teman di sini, Jin…" tuturnya, masih sambil mengusap-usap kepalaku. "…Bisa menemukan seorang teman seperti ini… rasanya seperti menemukan setangkai bunga di musim dingin,"

Aku lalu memegang bagian kepalaku yang barusan dibelai oleh kakek. "Bunga.. di..musim.. dingin?"

"Ya," jawab kakekku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Saat itu, aku hanyalah seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun yang masih polos dan belum mengerti apa-apa.

Akan tetapi, saat ini aku sudah mengerti maksud dari ucapan kakek waktu itu.

Bunga di musim dingin—

—_jelas saja itu adalah sesuatu yang mustahil, bukan?_

(Dan itu berarti, pertemuanku dengannya adalah sebuah keajaiban.)

"_Perhatian para penumpang sekalian. Sebentar lagi pesawat akan tiba di bandara Negara A. Mohon untuk duduk di kursi anda dan kenakan sabuk pengaman yang tersedia. Terima kasih."_

Pengumuman sang pramugari menyadarkanku dari lamunan masa laluku. Tak terasa, sudah 16 jam aku berada di pesawat yang membawaku ke Negara A ini.

'…Tunggulah aku.'

Aku pun mengenakan sabuk pengaman yang terdapat di kursi penumpang dan menyandarkan punggungku di kursi, bersiap-siap untuk _landing_.

…Tinggal sebentar lagi.

Tinggal sebentar lagi, dan aku akan tiba di sana.

Ke tempat di mana aku mengucapkan janji itu dengannya; untuk menjaga janji yang selama ini sudah kujaga—

—_bersamanya._

* * *

**—FIN—**

* * *

**Ough:**

INI 100% AU SOALNYA SAYA NGASAAAAAL HAHAHAHAHA. Dan saya nulisnya bener-bener seharian—_ahjgsfjkahgjiadu. _#kayang

Kemudian; cerita ini terinspirasi dari "Hotarubi no Mori e", anime kece badai yang paling _tearjerking _seumur hidup saya. Buat yang belum nonton, silahkan kalian tonton. Buat yang udah nonton, kalian pasti bisa nebak kurang lebih plot sekuel fic ini bakal kaya apa. HUWAHAHAHA!

Eng, karena ada sesuatu jadi saya ga bisa ngebacot lebih banyak di sini. Jadi...sekian dulu ocehan dari saya. Terima kasih karena sudah membaca, terutama bagi yang meninggalkan feedback berupa saran/masukan yang membangun. Dah~


End file.
